This was unexpected
by emeraldstoker
Summary: Billie Kent and Enoch Thompson reflecting on their relationship after their fight and make-up sex at the end of "The Pony" in season 3. (Note- Billie Kent needs to be in the character drop menu!) Rated M for swearing and mature situations. I own nothing of Boardwalk Empire but my own interpretations.


This was Unexpected...

Billie Kent's thoughts on Enoch Thompson as they lie in bed together. This is after their make-up sex. She watches him sleep:

_Wow. This is not what I thought I was getting myself into. I figured find myself a rich daddy to help my break into showbiz. So many things I didn't expect._

_I sure didn't expect the sex to be this good or that men ever used foreplay as a way to bring a woman to three or four orgasms before even being inside her. And I'm not saying anything against that bit either._

_I didn't expect to like you. But I do. I like just spending time with you, outside of sex or swanky dates. Who'm I kidding. I don't just like you. No man I just liked could have ever made me as angry as you did tonight._

_I hated everything about what happened. I hated the pain in your eyes at finding him here in the first place. I hated that you thought he was anything to me. I meant it when I said he wasn't worth it. I hated the thought of you getting hurt or hurting someone else. I know you have. I've been sleeping with you long enough to know the contents of your nightmares._

_And I hated that you really do believe the only reason anyone would stay with you is out of fear or necessity._

_I hated it all so much that there is only one conclusion to reach. I love you, Enoch Thompson._

_The vulnerable gangster and the soft-hearted chorus girl. I'm living a better version of the movie I'm in._

_I wonder if I could persuade you to come to California with me. It'd be good for you. Get some sun, some rest. Away from business and well away from that banshee the Law and the Church call your wife._

_I have no guilt over Margaret. This all hurt her pride. It didn't hurt her heart. She has no heart. I severed ties with dad because he was no kind of father to me. She's been no kind of wife to you. I suppose it's too much to ask that you'll ever give her up entirely. It's not for my sake that I wish you would._

_Sleep well, darling. I love you. (_lies down and goes to sleep.)

Enoch Thompson's thoughts on Billie Kent as they lie in bed together. He wakes up after she's asleep.)

_Boy, was I wrong in thinking you'd be another Lucy. The only thing you two have in common is an insatiable sex drive. I admit that's been fun after my year-long dry spell._

_But otherwise you're in no way Lucy. You're strong. You stand on your own. No one owes you a living. Not me... not God. And you're vulnerable... because despite everything you've been through your heart is open to the world. You could get hurt again and you live in spite of that._

_You're good, Billie. You're actually good. You're principled. You're kind. You're too good for me. That's for sure. I'm just not strong enough to give you up. But I'm not sure why you're still here._

_Earlier, when I came up to find you, your friend and that jerk in the sheik get-up... it was the first time in a long time that I dared to believe I was loved. And it wasn't when you said 'I want you to be my gangster.' No. I'm not a big man but you really are a little hummingbird and... you got between me and that fucker without a second thought. And you stopped me from doing something stupid. You didn't just scream from the side lines for me to stop. You got in there and stopped me. No one's done something like that for me since... mom._

_I was about seven. Wanting to show off to my friends, I tried to jump aboard a moving car going full speed. Mom screamed and grabbed my arm, holding me back. I was mortified and furious with her the rest of the day. But later, she said to me, "I know that made you angry, Enoch. But I'm not sorry. I'd rather have you angry at me than dead over something so stupid."_

_I didn't know it at the time but what she did was the very definition of love. And tonight you defined it again for me._

_I love you, Billie. I've got to do something for you_ (quietly rises and dresses, and leaves).


End file.
